LA LA LOVE!
by DOREENisLALALOVE-baybeh xxx
Summary: We were both young when I first saw you I close my eyes and the flashbacks starts.Those STUPID flashbacks ,damn! Natusme left Mikan when they were still 6 years old but then when Natsume went back,Natsume just said "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"
1. He's coming

**STORY: LA LA LOVE**

**Summary: We were both young when I first saw you I close my eyes and the flashback starts . yeah ,the Stupid flashbacks .**

**When we were 6 you left me ,promised me that you'll come back and be happy forever and then here you are now talking to me like you don't know me.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Characters:**

**Mikan Sakura **

HAIR: Brown, long, curly.

HEIGHT: 5'6

SKIN: Pinkish White

EYES: Golden Brown, has thick and long eyelashes

BODY: HOT! HOT! HOT!

LIPS: cherry color

Rich girl, doesn't have boyfriend since birth because of NATSUME HYUUGA . Well, Natsume promised not to be close with guys. She's only child but not spoiled.

* * *

**NATSUME HYUUGA**

HAIR: Black with Styles (eh? I don't know ,just think of your crush hair guys! )

HEIGHT : 6 feet.

EYES : Red ( he's not a drug addict ,ok? just think of NATSUME HYUUGA ,himself)

BODY: has the hottest body ever!

He's Mikan Sakura's childhood friend that went to France for his parent's business and promised Mikan to wait for him but turned out not remembering Mikan. He's a playboy and every girl who sees him will really stalk him! He's Cool and Almost Perfect, no one's perfect, they say.

* * *

**RUKA NOGI**

HAIR: Blonde with styles

HEIGHT : 6 feet

EYES: Sky Blue

BODY: HOT

Mikan's classmate. He's the hottest guy in their school. He likes Mikan.

* * *

"A,B,C,D,E,F,J,K,L,M—" The cute little girl said but she wasn't able to continue because someone interrupt her.

"It's A,B,C,D,E,F,G,H,I,F,K,L". Another kid said.

"Oh! Thank You, Natsume!".The little kid thank the another kid and hug him.

"No Pr—"

_Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no_

"Ahhh! Stupid Alarm Clock!".Mikan shouted as she covered her ears from the alarm clock.

_Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here_

**BANG! PING! PING!PAAANG!**

-guess what? The alarm clock is now DEAD.

"Stupid Alarm Clock". Mikan murmured as she started doing her daily routine.

* * *

**10 minutes later.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Good Morning, Mom! Where's Dad?"Mikan asked while she noticed that her dad isn't around.

"Your Dad told me that he's gonna run away."Her mom answered simply while sipping her coffee.

"WHAT?!Where's dad? MOM! You're so mean!".Mikan screamed then started crying.

"He's in the bathroom "Her mom replied.

Mikan looked at her mom and said "EH?"

"He said that he'll run away but when I check in the Bathroom, he's there."Her mom answered.

"Eh? You're calling it RUNNING AWAY?".Mikan asked.

"Nope but for your Dad, yes."Her mom looked at her.

"Oh, that's stupid."Mikan murmured."Hey Mom! I'm going to school. Tell Dad that he's the best!"

"Mikan, anyway, The Hyuugaa's will be coming today in our house."Mikan stopped.

"What?!"Mikan screamed.

"Bye Honey, see you later!"Her mom smiled.

"weirdo".Mikan murmured.

"Mikan ,what did you say?".Her mom asked.

"I said I LOVE YOU!".Mikan replied with a big big FAKE smile.

"Oh.I love you too ,honey!".Her mom answered.

Then she went to her school.

* * *

"WOAHHHHHHHH!Mikan is here!".A guy said then everybody looked at the gate and there they saw a drop dead gorgeous girl named MIKAN SAKURA.

"She's so cute!".A guy with a bald hair said.

"Shut Up you bald ,just looking at your hair makes me laugh ! HAHA ! and you won't have a chance because Mikan-sama is just mine!".A guy with thick hair said.

"Oh My God!She's so HOT!Just looking at her body makes me pee!".A weirdo said.

Then Mikan passed by them.

"MIKANNNNNNN!Be mine!"

"Be my wife!"

"I LOVE YOU!

"So pretty!"

"I want you!"

Mikan Sakura's day is always like this.

Full of shits.

She just smiled and went to her classroom directly,she's afraid someone might jump at her and rape her.

She sit in her sit and look and everyone ,they're all looking at smiled then thought....

_The Hyuugaa's will be coming today_

_The Hyuugaa's will be coming today_

_The Hyuugaa's will be coming today_

_The Hyuugaa's will be coming today_

_The Hyuugaa's will be coming today_

"Miss Sakura ,why aren't you paying attention! Would you mind explain our lesson to the class?".Her teacher said.

"I'm sorry". She replied.

"Mikan. Are you OK?"Ruka asked.

"Uhm,yeah". Mikan said and smiled at him.

_The Hyuugaa's will be coming today_

_The Hyuugaa's will be coming today_

_The Hyuugaa's will be coming today_

_The Hyuugaa's will be coming today_

**Natsume Hyuuga.**

**is **

**coming**

**

* * *

**

** AUTHOR'S NOTE : People!Please REVIEW ! What's the point of REVIEW ?Well , it makes me happy and it inspired me!I really have a lot of reasons ,so people if my story sucks .... uhmm...i don't know!THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**

* * *

By : ME!  
**


	2. It's a LIE

JOKES-they say !

An elderly widow and widower were dating for about five years. The man finally decided to ask her to marry. She immediately said "yes". The next morning when he awoke, he couldn't remember what her answer was! "Was she happy? I think so, wait, no, she looked at me funny..." After about an hour of trying to remember to no avail he got on the telephone and gave her a call. Embarrassed, he admitted that he didn't remember her answer to the marriage proposal. "Oh", she said, "I'm so glad you called. I remembered saying 'yes' to someone, but I couldn't remember who it was."

* * *

A man hasn't been feeling well, so he goes to his doctor for a complete check-up. Afterward, the doctor comes out with the results. "I'm afraid I have some very bad news," the doctor says. "You're dying, and you don't have much time left." "Oh, that's terrible!" says the man. "How long have I got?" "Ten," the doctor says sadly. "Ten?" the man asks. "Ten what? Months? Weeks? What?!" The doctor interrupts, "Nine..."

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

**Natsume Hyuuga is coming?**

**

* * *

  
**

What am I doing? Well, just staring at something my room's ceiling.

OMG! I can't move. . . I feel so . . . I feel like a stone!

**Why?**

The Hyuuga's is downstairs and I'm just here in my room lying down doing _nothing_ but staring, damn, I look like a fucking retard.

**1**

**2**

**3**

_Inhale_

**4**

**5**

**6**

_Exhale_

**7**

**8**

**9**

_Inhale_

_Knock-Knock_

Mikan stared at the door and it opened slowly.

Her heart beat is beating extremely fast; it's like 9/10 to heart attack.

It's **JUST** my mom.

"Mikan, can you please entertain our visitors, please?"

"NO WA- I mean, of course mother". I said as I gave her a smile.

"Ok ,bye!".My mom replied.

"Bye?huh?".Mikan thought.

"Wait Mom!"

**BANG!**

She tried to call her mom but her mom already bangs the door.

_Sigh._

" Mikan relax..relax..just relax….".Mikan thought.

She went out to her bed and went to her dressing room to change.

She wore plain black fitted sleeveless top, skinny jeans and a flat silver shoes.

She opened her door and went downstairs, her heart beat still beating fast.

She looked at her house. . .

"**NO ONE IS HERE!"**.She thought.

She went to a table and found a letter.

_**Dear Mikan,**_

_Hi Honey! I'm sorry for lying ! HAHA!_

_The Hyuuga's will be coming just this week but I really don't know when, so just go everywhere you want to go ,see you later._

_**Love, your best mom in the world!**_

"Oh My God! So that was just a lie? They're giving me a heart attack!"She murmured.

What will she do now?

"I'll just go everywhere"

She looked in the clock.

"Ohh,it's still 4:17 in the afternoon"

She said to herself and goes out.

* * *

While walking somewhere not really far from Mikan's house . . . she heard a LOT of girls Screaming like a desperate cats.

"What the hell?"Mikan murmured.

Mikan just continued walking and then she saw . . .

"Oh shit!"She whispered

………….

………

……

….

..

.

………..

……..

……

..

.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!".She screamed.

She was running like an idiot and her situation got worst.

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!I saw a hot guy! I saw hot guy!".A girl screamed.

"Me too, he's the most handsome guy that I've ever seen in my life!". The girl 2 replied.

"Yeah, whenever you see a handsome guy you'll always say that he's the most handsome guy that you've seen".The girl 3 replied.

"NO! I'M SERIOUS!"The girl 2 replied.

"Yeah,she is!".The girl 1 defended the girl 2.

Then they shouted and giggled again.

_Whatever_

She continued walking…

Then suddenly she bumped to a tree.

* * *

**[A/N:hahahahahahahahahahaha!]**

**

* * *

  
**

"Ugh,damn.".She cursed herself.

Then she decided to stop in the tree and sit down in the grass.

"Meow!"

-a cat meowed.

"A cat?wait ! no it's the grudgeeee!".Mikan screamed in her head.

She was stiff,she can't move.

"No!I do-don't wa-wa-wan-wanna d-i-e- yet".She said.

* * *

**Silence.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Darkness.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Tree.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Wind.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Cat.**

**

* * *

  
**

**The grudge.**

**

* * *

  
**

**And**

**

* * *

  
**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"Someone laughed from behind.

* * *

**LAUGHTER?**

**

* * *

  
**

Mikan's hair stand up.

"Oh My Goshh. . .I'm wrong ,maybe it's Sadako!"She screamed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA!"The person laughed harder.

"Pleas-sse ,nooo!".Mikan begged and she can't look at her back yet, gosh, she's too scared.

"He-hey!".The scary person,for Mikan said and still laughing.

" says HEY? Mikan asked herself.

Then she looked at her back.

Hesitately and cowardly but still she tried her best.

Then she saw

…

..

.

A guy , no not just a guy but ,a guy so much better than ADONIS!He's the most handsome guy that Mikan saw ,more handsome than Ruka Nogi. He has a very nice hair ,hottest body that I've ever seen,kissable red lips and ,blood shoot eyes.

"WOW!".She thought.

First she was thinking of the grudge,next,sadako and now,Adonis.

"Hey!".The guy said again a little pissed.

"ohh,what?".Even though he's handsome, I will still have my Cool side with me.

"You're a weirdo".He replied.

**You're a weirdo**

**You're a weirdo**

**You're a weirdo**

**You're a weirdo**

**You're a weirdo**

**You're a weirdo**

**You're a weirdo**

**You're a weirdo**

He called me a weirdo,I can't believe this!He called me a weirdo!

Who the heck does he think is he?!it doesn't mean he's handsome ,he can treat me that way already!

NO!NO!NO!

"And you're a freak!"I replied.

"Shut Up". He replied and walked away.

"What If I won't?".I asked him.

"Stop flirting with me, you're fugly".He replied.

"What the fuck? You're fuglier than my ass" .I replied.

And he didn't reply and left me.

The guts of that guy!

I went back to our house.

Damn it, after fighting with that freak, I was lost in the woods and now ,FINALLY ,I found my house.

I looked at my watch and it's already 9:45 in the evening.

I looked at our house and the lights are off.

Maybe my parents are asleep now.

I was so near in our house now then suddenly the lights turned on.

She opened her door's house.

"Oh My God!"

The freak is in my house, sitting, drinking while watching Porn.

"Hey watt's up? I'm Natsume Hyuuga"

* * *

**[A/N:OMG!It took me 3 hours to finish this! Is it ugly? If yes,I'll promise to improve more! Please review and love you people! Advance Happy Valentine's Day!]**


End file.
